MCF: A Christmas Mystery
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Christmas gift for Detective88, trachie17, emmydisney17, Starzilla and Subuku No Jess. While the girls prepare for Christmas, they get a call from Jack Frost and the Guardians to stop Pitch from ruining Christmas for the world.
1. CAST

**Hi everyone. I would like to do this story as a Christmas gift for mis amigas Raina, Starz, Tracy, Jessy and Emmy. I hope you enjoy this story girls.**

* * *

**_Summary: While the girls prepare for Christmas, they get a call from Jack Frost and the Guardians to stop Pitch from ruining Christmas for the world._**

**_CAST:_**

DisneyGal1234/ Daisy(Me)

Detective88/ Raina(Fellow Authoress)

Trachie17/ Tracy(Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla/ Starz(Fellow Authoress)

Subuku No Jess/ Jessy(Fellow Authoress)

Emmydisney17/ Emmy(Fellow Authoress)

Mordecai(Regular Show)

Rigby(Regular Show)

Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)

Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians)

North (Rise of the Guardians)

Tooth Fairy (Rise of the Guardians)

Sandy (Rise of the Guardians)

Pitch (Rise of the Guardians)

**More cast ideas welcome!**


	2. Suspicious Things

**Here is the first chapter of this story for mis amigas, Mystery Case Files.**

* * *

**Ch.1: Suspicious Things  
**

We see a stage decorated with Christmas decorations. Suddenly, the curtains open and we see DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy, Detective88 aka Raina, trachie17 aka Tracy, Subuku no Jess aka Jessy, Starzilla aka Starz and emmydisney17 aka Emmy coming to the stage. The girls giggled a bit and then pop music to the instrumental version of the _Monster High_ theme song played as the title credits rolled.

**DisneyGal1234 Stories Presents**

**An Mystery Case Files Story**

"**MCF: A Christmas Mystery"**

**Starring...**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina **

**Emily Osment as trachie17/Tracy**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla/Starz**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess/Jessy**

**Nicki Blonsky as emmydisney17/Emmy**

**J.G Quintel as Mordecai**

**William Salyers as Rigby**

**Alec Baldwin as North**

**Bella Heathcote as Sharlene Thomas**

**Chris Pine as Jack Frost**

**Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund**

**Isla Fisher as Tooth**

**Dakota Goyo as Jamie**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha**

**Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**Jason Griffth as Aaron1248/Aaron**

**Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade **

**Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wing**

**and**

******Jude Law as Pitch**

Daisy:

_**Walking down a darkened hallway**_

_**Everybody turns to look at you**_

_**It's not because you're different**_

_**It's just because you're so wicked cool**_

Jessy, Emmy, and Raina:

_**A sinister style, mystery with a smile**_

_**You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous**_

Tracy, Starz:

_**Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**_

_**You can't ignore us**_

_**This is where the cool kids rule**_

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Produced by Starzilla**

**Animation by trachie17**

**Layouts by emmydisney17**

**Music by Subuku No Jess and Detective88**

**Directed by DisneyGal1234**

Daisy, Jessy, Emmy, Raina, Tracy, Starz:

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case **_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Come on, don't be shy**_

_**Mystery Case **_

_**The party never dies**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case **_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Freaky, chic and fly**_

_**Mystery Case **_

_**Where villain bodies lie**_

* * *

We now go on a beautiful December day. The residents of CartoonTown were in town buying the presents for their family and loved ones. A girl named Blythe (Littlest Pet Shop show) came out of the store carrying lots of presents. Soon, the famous detective group of CartoonTown, Mystery Case Files or MCF for short were walking in town. One of them was a 16 year old girl with dark black hair, light tanned skin, chocolate-brown eyes, her winter outfit was a dark green long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans, dark black boots, a dark green/pink scarf and blue gloves; she's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi.

With her was a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, she was wearing a white coat with a red hood and pink gloves; She's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau.

The girl next to Raina was an 18 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, red pants, green sneakers, purple jacket, and red baseball cap on; she's Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn .

The next one was another 18 year old girl with brunette wavy hair and green eyes, a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side; she wore white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist called the Ultimatrix; She's trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson.

The next one was a 16 year old girl with brown hair, a white tank top, a hot pink polo, pink flipflops, blue jeans, and a pink star tattoo over her left eye; she's Starzilla or Starz for short.

The next girl was a 18 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth and dark brown, dark purple glasses that are rectangle with rounded edges. She wears an fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes, a magical wrist band that can transform her into any creature she want to be and to summon help her friends, her name is emmydisney17 aka Emmy.

"I can't believe Christmas is almost here girls." Daisy said as she walked on the town, looking for the perfect present.

"You said it Daisy, there is nothing like the holidays." Emmy told her friends. The girls began to look on their list for presents for their families, friends and boyfriends. Raina began to see that she have everything on her list.

"I really love this time of year." Tracy said as music played and she sang.

Tracy:

_**Dashing through the snow**_

_**On a one-horse open sleigh, **_

_**Over the fields we go, **_

_**Laughing all the way**_

_**Haha!**_

Emmy began to join the fun.

Emmy:

_**Bells on bobtails ring,**_

_**Making spirits bright, **_

_**What fun it is to laugh and sing**_

_**A sleighing song tonight.**_

Soon, all Mystery Case Files began to sing along.

MCF:

**_Jingle bells, Jingle bells_**

**_Jingle all the way_**

**_Oh what fun_**

**_It is to ride_**

**_On a one-horse open sleigh_**

**_Hey!_**

**_Jingle bells, Jingle bells_**

**_Jingle all the way_**

**_Oh what fun_**

**_It is to ride_**

**_On a one-horse open sleigh_**

**_Hey!_**

Suddenly, the happiness and enjoyment was interrupted when Jessy spotted that something was going on.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Jessy asked her friends. The girls began to look at the town with a suspicious look.

"I don't know, but we need to see the Guardians if they know something about this, and pronto amigas." Raina told everyone.

"I hope we can do something for Christmas in time." Daisy said very worriedly.

* * *

**Well, looks like we found something suspicious around CartoonTown. Next chapter will be when we meet Jack Frost and the Guardians with Wing's help.**


	3. Seeing Wing

**Here is the next chapter where me and the girls go to the Headquarters and call our friend Wing to help to find the way to where the Guardians are.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Seeing Wing**

At the Mystery Case Files Headquarters, a bluejay and a raccoon named Mordecai and Rigby were looking to their computers with six boys coming to them.

The first was a 16 year old teenage boy with black spiked hair on the back with a little blue tint, wearing a dark blue collar shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, arm bands and leg bands and blue ninja shoes; he's Sasuke Uchiha. He was Daisy's boyfriend

The second was a 17 year old boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, he wearing, red and gold clothes with a red and gold striped tie and black pants and shoes; This was Tracy's boyfriend. Seamus Finnigan

The third was a 16 year old boy with blown back dirty blonde hair, gold eyes, a black tuxedo with a gold tie, and a green robe; he was Cedric Diggory. He's Raina boyfriend.

The fourth was a 16 year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers; he's Aaron1248 or Aaron for short he was Jessy's boyfriend

The fifth was a 16 year old boy with silver hair, a yellow tanktop with black markings, black wristbands and gloves, blue sweatpants and black and blue shoes; he was Riku. He was Starzilla's boyfriend.

The sixth and last boy with them was Emmy's boyfriend and the guys friend Nosedive Flashblade.

"Looks like you guys got your present for the girls." Mordecai said as he saw the boys carrying something.

"Yes Mordecai, I hope, Raina will like this." Cedric said smiling at the present.

"I know Daisy would like to add this to her collection." Sasuke said as he saw the present.

Suddenly, Rigby said, "Guys, the girls are coming. Hide the presents." The boys began to think and began to hide the presents in a place the girls would not find. The girls began to open the door and the boys just looked at them normally.

"Hey Boys!" Emmy said as she went to Nosedive and kissed him.

"Hey Girls!" Aaron said as Jessy kissed him too, Raina, Tracy, Starz and Daisy did the same to their boyfriends.

"Looks like you girls have another case." Rigby said ruining the moment for the couples.

"What a good way to ruin the moment dude." Mordecai said to his friend. After the girls kissed their boyfriends, Emmy went to the animals.

"So, we have seen this weird things going right now in CartoonTown, it looks like we need to contact the guardians." Emmy said.

Daisy began to go to where her friend is. "The Guardians? but we don't know where they are." Daisy said a little worried.

"Don't worry Daisy, I know they will be a way that you girls will find them." Sasuke said to his girlfriend.

"Are you sure Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Maybe your friend Wing can help you girls."

"No need to find me." A voice said. The girls and the boys turned to the voice direction and saw a 18 year old girl with long brown hair with a clip on it, black eyes, she wears A purple jacket, light purple t-shirt under it, a white belt with a blue heart on it, blue jeans, white shoes, a charm bracelet with a panther heart, a heart and a pumpkin charm on it, and a diamond heart shaped necklace; she's Angelthewingedcat aka Wing Skellington, the girls' friend.

"Hey Wing, looks like you arrive in time." Tracy said as her and the other girls hug their friend.

"Well, I might help you guys find the guardians to see what is going on and save Christmas in time." Wing said as she started to sing.

Wing:

**_Oh the weather outside is frightful_**

**_But the fire is so delightful_**

**_And since we've got no place to go_**

**_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_**

Daisy/Raina:

**_It doesn't show signs of stopping_**

**_And I've bought some corn for popping_**

**_The lights are turned way down low_**

**_Let it snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

Emmy/Jessy:

**_When we finally kiss goodnight_**

**_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_**

**_But if you'll really hold me tight_**

**_All the way home I'll be warm_**

Tracy/Starz:

**_The fire is slowly dying_**

**_And, my dear, we'll still goodbying_**

**_But as long as you love me so_**

**_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_**

Wing:

**_When we finally kiss goodnight_**

**_How I'll hate going out in the storm_**

**_But if you'll really hold me tight_**

**_All the way home I'll be warm_**

MCF:

**_The fire is slowly dying_**

**_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_**

**_But as long as you love me so_**

**_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow...!_**

As the song ended, the girls and Wing looked at the town.

"Looks like we can save Christmas in time, so that we can have our annual Christmas party." Daisy said as Starz nodded.

Sasuke and the boys went to the girls, "We will go with you guys."

Daisy looked at her boyfriend worried, "No Sasuke, I think you boys should stay, we don't want you to get hurt."

Sasuke looked at Daisy and kissed her cheek, "Daisy, I think we should all go, and maybe spent Christmas there."

"Sasuke's right Daisy, we can go with you girls." Seamus said as he and the other boys went to their girlfriends.

"Oh, Okay. I guess the boys can go with us." Daisy said.

"Hey, don't forget about us." Mordecai and Rigby said as everyone left the headquarters.

* * *

**Looks like we are on our way, Next chapter is where we we meet the Guardians and Sharlene.**


End file.
